Shrouded in Darkness: Part 3 Endgame
by xXzexionXx
Summary: This is it! The final chapter of SID is finally here! Warning: Must read parts 1 and 2 before reading or you will not understand. Sora and the gang finally face off against Xemnas. But will they survive?


**ZexionXx: Ok, well, it is finally time to end this. But first, a BIG announcement: I am leaving FF for a while. I might come back in a year or so. My friend is actually finishing this story. His name is Cloudrules11(Check out his stories or you'll never see the rest of this series! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!)**

**CR11: And I thought you were sane...**

**ZXx: The greatest LOL moment ever. Ok, now to see the end of this! Well, until the spinoff comes... TLORK is also going to be coming to an end soon. But, I will be writing that story. And so, on toward the final confrontation.**

**Shrouded in Darkness: Endgame**

Revan looked at the warriors as they walked through the portal. He couldn't help but feel a bit strange. When he came to this world, he was expecting peace, but it was almost as worse as his old foe. Arxen looked at his best friend, and smirked. "So, we going to take down Xemnas like we did him?" asked Arxen. "I hope." Revan said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Who?" asked Sora.

"Someone...who was my opposite." Revan explained. "Anyway, Arxen, stop calling me Revan. I want to be called Hiro again. you know?" He said. Arxen nodded, and smiled. "Yea. Revan sounded quiet strange."

"So Hiro, how do you know Cloud and Arxen?" asked Kairi. Hiro smirked. "Arxen, Cloud, and I go way back. We fought Sephiroth together, and fought Jenova. We fought him also." He put venom into the word 'him'.

"So Hiro, did you know Yuffie is here?" Arxen said, smirking. Hiro's eyes widened, and his face turned red. "J-just don't tell her I'm here." Hiro said, turning away. The rest of the others wondered why he blushed, but ignored it as they reached their destination.

When they entered, Hiro and Arxen couldn't help but smile, old memories coming back to them. Ryo was the first to notice Hiro's smirk. "What's so good about this place?" asked Ryo, as she crossed her arms. "Nothing. It's just me and Arxen fought in a bigger city then this, Arxen, remembering the Demon Utopia?" asked Hiro, looking at his old friend.

"Yea. It's been so long." said Arxen, as he smiled to his friend. "By the way, Hiro, what happen to your father's sword?" asked Arxen. Hiro just sighed. "I can only summon it when I need to, being a...well...you know what has it's advantges and disadvanges." said the blonde, rubbing the long blonde hair.

"A you-know-what? A Nobody?" asked Sora, never knowing of Hiro's past. Hiro shook his head. "It's none fo your concern. Only Cloud, Yuffie, and Arxen know." Hiro said, walking ahead of them. But he stopped in his tracks, pulling out his sword.

"Hiro? What is-" But he was cut off by three Dark Thorns appearing infront of Hiro. Everyone removed their weapons, but Hiro said: "No one attack! I'll take care of these weaklings!" Everyone besides Arxen gasped, and Riku was laughing. "Well..almighty savior? What are you going to do?" asked Riku, showing sarcasm in his voice.

"I wouldn't dare insult me Riku. If you have seen Arxen and I in battle showing are true power..." Hiro turned his head to Riku, and smirked. "You wouldn't be able to even land a blow on us." Hiro said. Riku was about to respond, but Ryo took care of that. "Riku could beat you any day!"

"Hiro, you going to use it?" asked Arxen, still holding his double swords in his hands. Hiro shook his head. "No. That would be unfair. Arxen, Sora, Riku, Ryo, Hurky, Kairi, leave at once." He said, as he held out his right hand. A light orb was starting to form, and it was bigger then the Dark Thorn's head. He smirked, and he started to run towards the first one, avoiding the arms the other swung. He jumped on the Dark Thorn's shoulder, and he screamed.

"HEAVEN'S LIGHT! DESTROY THE DARKNESS! DIVINE!" He forced the giant ball into the Dark Thorn's head, causing a explosion.

Hiro quickly jumped down and stood infront of the others, and turned to them. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!??! GO!"

The others nodded, but Arxen stood beside him. "Kadaj took Tifa earlier. I forgot to mention that." Hiro shook his head. "That isn't the Kadaj I use to know. He helped us before. I bet he is someone in this city." Arxen nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Arxen and the others ran to the tower, destorying Nobody's and Heartless along the way. Sora looked at Arxen, wondering if he was worried. "Are you worried about Hiro?" asked Sora, as he ran beside of Arxen. Arxen shook his head. "No. Hiro has been through worse." He said, as he ran. "But...what did he mean by a you-know-what?" asked Sora. Arxen stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop. Hurky tripped, causing a fusion of a "AHH!" and a thud. The same happened to Ryo, who of course tripped over Hurky. 

"I guess I can tell you." Arxen said, as he turned to them. "Hiro was a container for a demon, but he is dead." But before he could contiune, Ryo interjected. "Who was he? Could Riku beat him?" But Arxen shook his head. "Not even Sephiroth or Cloud could defeat him. This demon was the most powerful thing I have ever faced. He was able to kill the strongest man in the world by just looking at him in his disguise form. Hiro though, killed him, since he was the only one who could." said Arxen.

"But enough with that. We have to get to the tower." Arxen said, as he ran ahead of them. The rest just shrugged it off, and ran along with him.

When they finally made it to the tower, the first to notice somthing was Hurky. "Hey, whats up with that big black ball coming towards us?" Hurky said, looking up. Arxen looked up, and was surprised. He quickly blocked the attack, sending it back up. The could here a cry of pain, most likely from Xemnas. "Well...that was random." said Sora, as he was about to make his Keyblade disappear.

But he was cut off by another cry..a cry of pain, but not from Xemnas. "That voice..." Arxen thought to himself. He shook it off, and ran into the castle. When they entered, it was Demyx who greeted them.

"DEMYX!??! Didn't we get rid of you back at Radiant Garden?" asked Sora. "I was brought back! By Xemnas, of course to get that guy...umm..whats his name?" Demyx started to think. "Let's see...ummm...Jaro? No..thats not it..Oh well! It's time to fight!" said Demyx, pulling out his sitar. He was about to strum it, but it was destroyed in one blow by Arxen, who put the other side of the blade to his throat.

"Give me a reason not to kill you." Arxen growled, as he glared at Demyx. Demyx looked as though he crapped himself. "Umm...I'm very-" But Arxen merely grabbed his throat, and threw him in the air. He grabbed his hand, making a red ball, equivalent to Hiro's whtie ball, and threw it at Demyx.

Demyx was engulfed in the red ball, making him scream. When the ball exploded, all that was left was a piece of his jacket. Everyone was surprised by Arxen's move, but shook it off. "So, where to now?" asked Kairi. 

Arxen looked at the stairs. "Riku, Ryo, and Hurky stay down here and search the area, Sora and Kairi come with me." Arxen said. Ryo squealed, Riku cried, and Hurky sighed. "Fine Arxen." Hurky said. "Come on Ryo, don't try to kill Riku with a hug."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arxen was infront, while Sora and Kairi were behind him. Sora was to busy wondering if it would be the same fight as last time, while Kairi was trying to snap Sora out of his trance. Arxen though, was anxious. He hasn't had a good fight since back with Hiro and the others.

When they made it to the top of the tower, they saw Xemnas, locking his sabers with Hiro's sword. Hiro jumped back, and smirked. "Took you all long enough. I found out Kadaj was just a illusion, and Tifa is safe." said Hiro. He quickly slashed a wave, hitting Xemnas' stomach. Blood poured from his wound.

He turned to them, and smirked. He stuck up his thumb, a custom he and Arxen made up back when they first met each other. Arxen did the same, but was surprised when Xemnas was running towards him.

"HIRO! LOOK OUT!" 

But he was to late, Xemnas has already indebted a crystal into Hiro's body. Hiro was now possessed, under Xemnas' control.

Now they have a new plan. To destroy Xemnas without killing Hiro at the same time.

Hiro eyes looked like they were lifeless, and he charged at Arxen. He slashed at him, causing Arxen to immediatly react. He luckly reacted on the right time, blocking Hiro's attack.

"Hiro wake up! Don't let him possess you like HE did before!" But Hiro didn't answer. He kicked Arxen's side, sending him near the edge. Arxen put his double blade into the ground, making him stop, screeching was the sound.

Hiro quickly noticed Sora, who already was about to strike Hiro. Hiro blade blocked every strike he made. Sora though, didn't give up. He then called forth the power of Valor.

Hiro though, wasn't afraid. Hiro didn't even need to block the attacks, he just dodged every one. Sora was astounded by Hiro's power, defense, speed, and movement. 

Sora then tried to use his Master Form, the Kingdom Key and Obilivon being his choice. He tried that, but Hiro put up a little more fighting this time. Hiro hit Sora with his sword, leaving cuts as wounds.

Hiro hit Sora back, causing him to land right into Kairi. Hiro then turned to Arxen, who was already charging at him. Hiro blocked the attack, and hit Arxen back, making him hit the wall that was seprating him from the ground below. Sora got up, angry and frustated at Hiro. "Fine then...I guess I need to end this!" Sora then used all the energy he had to transform into his Final Form, both the Ultima Weapons he used before as his weapons.

Sora charged at Hiro, the Ultima Keyblades hitting him every single time. Hiro didn't even had the chance to attack or block. Sora finally hit him back with a Double Strike Raid.

Sora transformed back into his orginal from, making him get on his knees. Arxen and Kairi ran towards Sora. Xemnas was still in the air though, smirking. Arxen looked up to see Xemnas smirk, making him feel fury. "What's so funny? We won, you lost." Xemnas shook his head.

"Look."

Arxen looked at his friend, who was getting up, slowly. He could see red and black energy coming out of him, and gasped. "Kairi! Get Sora out of here!" Kairi nodded, and tried to pick up Sora. "He's heavy..." But Arxen stood up.

"How could this be?!? We killed Void!"

Hiro looked up, his eyes red, and his teeth fangs. His nails grew, making them claws. Hiro then roared a demoic roar, and he charged at Arxen. Arxen though, knew he had to fight back, slashed at Hiro. Hiro was cut in the stomach, but his half-demon form didn't care. He clawed at Arxen's back, and was about to bite his neck.

Arxen quickly dodged, and slashed at him. Hiro was cut again, but he still put up a fight.

Kairi though, was to scared she couldn't even move. Sora also couldn't belive his eyes. _This must be the God of Demons' power..._

Riku ran up to them, and also gasped at the sight. "What happened?" Hurky and Ryo followed, Ryo also gasping and hugging Riku. Hurky was surprised as well. "What happened here?"

"Xemnas took control of him. Apparently, Hiro was a vessel for the God of Demons in Arxen's orginal world." said Sora, as he stood up by himself.

Arxen kept on slashing on Hiro, cuts on his body. Arxen's body had claw marks. He finally knew what he must do, and he hit Hiro back.

"I'm sorry Hiro..please forgive me."

Arxen charged at Hiro, and stabbed him in the stomach. Hiro returned to his orginal form.

Hiro eyes faded, and he fell to the ground. Arxen actually had tears falling from his face. "Hiro...I'm...sorry.."

Xemnas shook his head. "And that is the end of that boy's story."

But he was cut off by Arxen, who jumped in the air. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Arxen slashed at Xemnas, missing him. Arxen's usual self was replaced with pure rage. But someone entered his mind.

_Arxen..calm down._

Arxen eyes widened.

_'Hiro!?!?'_

_Why would I die? You forgot about me being a Seraph._

He was surprised. He heard a weak laugh, and he looked back, seeing Hiro on the ground, he was smiling, He was trying to heal himself, and he smirked. "Arxen...you can defeat Xemnas. If you beat Aslo back then. You can defeat Xemnas. But I have somthing to do, come over here."

Arxen did as Hiro said. "Now, hold out your weapon..." Arxen did as he was told, and Hiro closed his eyes. His body went into a sphere, and out appeared a six angel winged Hiro. He put his hand on Arxen's weapon, transforming it into a double angel blade, the Masamune blades into wings, curved back, but extremly sharp.

Hiro stood up, as his Seraph form, and summoned a giant angel blade. It was around the size of the Buster Sword, but wasn't curved. Gems were incarved into the hilt. He turned to see the giant dragon nobody who was summoned by Xemnas., and he shook his head. "I will destory the dragon with ease. I will then go back to Radiant Garden." Hiro said calmly. He turned to the rest of them.

"I trust that you all will be fine..defeat Xemnas, and return to Radiant Garden. I will await..." Hiro said, the calm tone in his voice still there. He then ran off the edge, the six angel wings helping him fly. His speed was incredible, and in a smooth arc, sliced the dragon into.

The dragon died easily, and he turned to the others, and he created his own portal. He went into it, and it disappeared in a instant.

Ryo, Hurky, Kairi, and Sora mouthes almost went down sea level, and Arxen smirked. "Well..time to end this Xemnas!" Xemnas nodded.

"Arxen..I want to fight you alone."

Arxen smirked at that request. "Alright!" Xemnas then created a portal, which he and Arxen will go in. Arxen turned to Ryo, Hurky, Riku, Sora, and Kairi. "Go back to Garden. I will fight Xemnas alone."

"Are you sure Arx?" asked Ryo, a little uneasy that her friend may die. "Arxen, promise all of us that you won't die." said Sora, as he held out his hand. The others did the same, putting their hands ontop each other.

Arxen nodded, and put his hand in the group. "I won't, I promise."

They all took their hands out of the pile, each of them nodding to Arxen. Arxen smirked, and winked at them. "Well..here I go!"

Arxen ran into the portal, into a place unknown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arxen looked around, to see he was in a place black and white. **(CR11: Whatever that place is in KH2 in the final battle. Zx: Shut it and get with the story!)**

He then saw Xemnas, in his black and white coat, his two sabes out. "Why do you fight Arxen? Why do you not join my side? We can work together." Arxen shook his head. Memories of his friends going through his mind. "Because...I have friends by my side. Unlike you, I already have a heart.."

"And it tells me to destroy you!" Arxen said, as he pointed the angel double blade at Xemnas. Xemans sighed, and he shook his head. "If you must think of it that way..."

"I must now kill you." He said, making a double saber.

Xemnas charged at Arxen, and the blades clashed. Arxen glared at Xemnas, and started to slash at high spped. Xemnas did the same, causing thundering sounds. Arxen then casted Firaga at Xemnas, while he countered it with a Thunderaga, and it caused a explosion. Luckly, Arxen vanished from the smoke,. and appeared behind of Xemnas.

He hit him back, sending him to the ground. Xemnas stabbed his double saber in the ground, and then stood ontop of it. He created dark vines to try to stab him, but Arxen luckly only got cut, and he dodged most of them. He then countered with Blizzardga, and then Firaga, and finally Thunderaga, making the three elements to hit Xemans.

They hit him dead on, making him fall to the ground. He luckly recovered by flipping the air. Arxen took the chance and tried to strike, but Xemnas grabbed the double saber and it clashed with Arxen's Angel Double Blades.

"Hmph..impressive." Xemnas said, as his eyes locked with Arxen's. Arxen pushed him back luckly, and started to slash as much as he could. Xemnas was hit a couple of times, but he blocked most of them.

They clashed again, this time on the ground. Arxen's blue hair bangs in his eyes a little. Xemnas smirked. "How did you aquire this much power in so little time?" asked Xemnas, if he had a heart he would be surprised.

"When I started to think of my friends!" Arxen said, punching Xemnas. Xemnas flew back a couple of feet, but he actually smirked. "So...how about I find my power?" He said, as he started covered the room in darkness.

Arxen stood in the darkness, and then ten millons of beams appeared around him. Arxen smirked, and prepared himself. The beams the dived at the blue haired man, but Arxen started to deflect them, and defended him self with Aeroga. The blast recoiled at Xemnas, who was hiding in the darkness, when he hit them back. He did get hit somtimes, but he mostly blocked them back.

When it was over, Xemnas appeared infront of him, and he started to slash at amazing speed. Arxen fought back both landing blows on each others bodies. When they were done, both of them landed a yard away from each other, then they charged at each other. They both slashed, causing blood coming out of both of their arms.

They both turned to each other, both injured to a bad degree. Arxen put the Angel's Double Blade in the ground, and he smirked. "Let's finish this." Xemnas smirked as well, and he made the double saber disappear. "Yes...lets!"

Arxen held out his hand, the red ball appearing again. Xemnas made some vines, about to strike. Arxen held his wrist, and ran towards Xemnas. "TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Xemnas then made the vines strike, hitting Arxen somtimes. Arxen didn't mind, and he still charged.

The dark vines still hit Arxen, but Arxen ignored it, he was only a feet away.

"THIS IS THE END!" Arxen then forced the red ball into Xemnas, causing him to vomit up blood. Xemnas looked at Arxen, and smirked. "You...may...have...won...this...battle...but..I.." But it was to late, Xemnas body disappeared.

Arxen stood there, and let go of his wrist, a bruise on there from how long he held it. He sighed, as he walked to aquire his weapon. He touched it, and somehow, it glowed. "Huh?" Arxen was shocked to see it like this. The beam flew past him, and created a portal. The weapon stopped glowing.

Arxen picked it up, and looked at the portal. He smiled. "Well..lets go!" Arxen then ran into the portal, and into the light...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arxen appeared infront of Cid's house, still injured from the batte. He sighed, and walked through the door to see everyone besides Hiro. "Oh my god Arxen!" Hurky was surprised by his wounds. Aerith ran up to him. "Alow me to heal you." said Aerith. Arxen nodded. "Thanks." Yuffie smirked. "You must of taught that Xemnas a lesson Arx!" She said, laughing. Arxen smirked.

As Aerith healed him, Arxen turned to Sora. "Where is he?" asked Arxen, refering to Hiro. "He is near where we fought Sephiroth before. Near the Heartless Castle." Sora said.

Arxen nodded, and was about to go out, but turned to them. "Tell them."

And with that, he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro stood on the cliff looking at the Heartless castle. He sighed, knowing that he should be somewhere else by now, but he was cut off by Arxen, who poked his shoulder.

"So..I should thank you." said Arxen. "No problem." Hiro said. "Well...my double blade went back to normal."

Hiro ignored him, looking out to the sky. "I have to go back to Tiamatt and the others. I said I would be gone for a little while." He said, as he smiled. Arxen nodded. "I know."

But he was cut off by a army of heartless appeared infront of the castle. Hiro, smirking, removed his sword. Arxen did the same with his double blades.

"So...are you ready?" asked Hrio.

"When ever you are!!"

And so, the two best friends charged at the army, both smirking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zx: And so ends the tale of Shrouded in Darkness.**

**  
CR11: Epilouge?**

Zx: Oh yea...


End file.
